


Как всё начинается

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Prayer Beads and the Pendulum [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё начинается… На самом деле Питер не знает, как, чёрт возьми, это всё начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всё начинается

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Помощника шерифа Пэрриша зовут Кайл (в каноне его имя вроде пока не называли).
> 
>   
>  We are here and then we go   
>  My shadow left me long ago   
>  Understand what we don't know   
>  This might pass   
>  This might last   
>  This may grow   
>  Easy come and easy go   
>  Easy left me a long time ago   
>    
>  _ Perl Jam — Pendulum _   
> 

Всё начинается… На самом деле Питер не знает, как, чёрт возьми, это всё начинается.

Грязная подворотня. Питер склоняется над осевшим на землю придурком. У мусорного бака тускло поблескивает нож. Парень со стоном пытается принять наименее безболезненное положение — удача изменила ему ещё в тот момент, когда он выбрал Питера своей целью. Питер уже собирается вытереть окровавленную руку о майку парня, когда за его спиной раздаётся голос: «Не двигаться. Руки вверх!»

Питер подчиняется и медленно поворачивается. «Помощник шерифа Пэрриш» — гласит табличка на груди офицера. Он выглядит почти как юнец, немногим старше МакКола или младшего Стилински, но пистолет держит так же ровно и спокойно, как ответный взгляд Питера. 

В отличие от напавшего на него придурка Питер всегда отличался умением правильно определять цели.

***

Или всё начинается в баре, где Питер оказывается совершенно случайно?

Его собеседник оборачивается на секунду, чтобы подозвать официантку. Питер поудобнее устраивается на своём месте, упирается затылком в холодную стену и сканирует пространство бара ленивым взглядом. Видит знакомую спину у стойки бара, краем глаза замечает, как Пэрриш поворачивает голову, улыбается в ответ на реплику своего соседа, как другой офицер по-дружески хлопает его по плечу. Питер не задерживает взгляда и больше не смотрит в ту сторону.

Но всё то время, что они с Адамом — липовое имя, которым представился его собеседник, оно подходит ему не больше, чем липовый акцент — обсуждают условия будущей сделки, Питер не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли — как бы смотрелись следы его когтей на спине Пэрриша.

***

Кажется, всё начинается где-то через пару недель после того вечера в баре.

Пэрриш немного нетвёрдой походкой направляется к обочине, чтобы поймать такси. Он поплотнее запахивает форменную куртку, переминается с ноги на ногу. На улице зябко. Ватные тучи, почти затянувшие всё небо, обещают скорую грозу. 

В этот момент Питер отлипает от стены в проулке и медленно подходит к Пэрришу со спины.

— Замёрзли, помощник? — Питер достаёт из карман ключи от джипа. — Могу подбросить.

Пэрриш не поворачивается, только спокойно спрашивает:

— Стоит ли мне расценивать ваше поведение в последнюю неделю как сталкерство, мистер Хейл?

Питер хрипло смёётся и идёт к припаркованной неподалёку машине. За спиной у него раздаются шаги Пэрриша.

***

А может всё начинается в тот момент в гостиничном номере, когда Питер завязывает себе глаза полоской плотной ткани?

— У вас интересные привычки, мистер Хейл, — говорит ему Пэрриш и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

— Это делает меня более агрессивным, — почти выдыхает ему в ухо Питер. Он чувствует, как Пэрриш едва заметно вздрагивает под его прикосновениями. — Скажи, если будет слишком… — он не успевает договорить, потому что в этот момент Пэрриш делает подсечку, и они оба валятся на кровать.

Теперь Питер знает, как смотрятся следы его когтей. Когда голубое свечение уступает место обычным человеческим глазам, Питер стягивает повязку и начинает тщательно зализывать отметины на спине Пэрриша.

Питер всегда осторожен, он внимательно следит за тем, чтобы партнёр не видел его взгляда в момент оргазма. В момент, когда человек и волк сливаются на пике наслаждения. Это первый раз, когда Питер позволяет себе чуть больше чем обычно — повязку. И секс с человеком — лицом к лицу.

Это первый раз, когда ему хочется назвать Пэрриша по имени. И услышать в ответ своё.

***

Раз за разом всё начинается с приветствия и пары невинных реплик.

— Мистер Хейл. 

— Помощник Пэрриш.

А заканчивается оргазмом и опустошением… Опустошение бесит Питера, но ещё больше его злит неспособность от всего этого отказаться.

— Давай же! — Питер отстраняется и перекатывается на спину, он с силой сжимает пальцы на металлических прутьях в изголовье кровати. 

Пэрриш не заставляет себя долго ждать. Одним резким движением опускается, снова принимая в себя член Питера, опирается руками на грудь, запрокидывает голову. 

Питеру ничего не стоит разжать пальцы — подмять под себя человека, разорвать на куски посмевшего посягнуть на святое — контроль над оборотнем. Вместо этого Питер с силой зажмуривается, чувствуя, как волк подбирается всё ближе к поверхности, и вскидывает бёдра. Пэрриш стонет, и Питер не открывая глаз, удовлетворённо ухмыляется. Пока его самого не захлёстывает чувство сытого опустошения.

Вернувшийся из ванны Пэрриш какое-то время молча сидит на постели. А потом, не оборачиваясь, произносит:

— Я останусь, если ты не против… Питер.

— Я не против, Кайл.

***

Или всё начинается тогда, когда Питер выходит из леса на свет костра?

Кайл сидит сгорбившись, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер? — он поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза волку, вышедшему из-за деревьев.

Питер молчит и не двигается с места, лишь слегка обнажает клыки. Тогда, в самую их первую встречу, он не ошибся — помощник шерифа тоже умеет правильно определять цели.

Кайл поднимается и достаёт из кармана кожаный мешочек, держит его на ладони, будто взвешивает. Когда через несколько мгновений он протягивает руку к огню, Питер, вернувшийся в человеческий облик, говорит:

— Не делай этого. 

И Кайл будто застывает.

Даже на расстоянии пары метров Питер чувствует, как поют в руках Кайла рябиновые чётки, спрятанные в кожаном мешочке. «Безголосые», лежащие в прикроватной тумбочке в квартире Кайла — они его тоже всегда злили. Но сейчас их будто прикладывают к обнажённой коже оборотня. И Питер не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли — как бы смотрелись эти следы, коснись его Кайл рукой, сжимающей чётки, хоть раз по-настоящему.

Словно услышав его мысли, Кайл закусывает губу — Питер чувствует просачивающийся в воздух запах свежей крови — кладёт мешочек обратно в карман и, снова ссутулившись, начинает закидывать почти прогоревший костёр землёй.

***

Кайл возвращается к машине, оставленной неподалёку. Питер следует за ним по пятам, но держит безболезненное для себя расстояние. Чётки молчат, но будь Питер хоть немного суеверным, решил бы, что те смеются над ним.

Кайл подходит к машине, открывает дверцу — и, сняв куртку, кидает её на сиденье. А потом поворачивается. 

Питер приподнимает вопросительно бровь, когда Кайл с силой захлопывает дверцу и решительно направляется к нему.

— Замёрзли, мистер Хейл? — Кайл с силой прижимает его к ближайшему дереву. — Могу согреть.

И прежде чем впиться в губы поцелуем, шепчет: 

— Не пожалей об этом.

***

И они начинают всё заново.

Питеру, как и Кайлу, совершенно наплевать, как в этот самый момент начинается что-то неправильное… противоестественное… неслучайное… Что-то особенное.


End file.
